The Fox's Shadow
by Kage Ninja
Summary: A new student enters Naruto's Class but its 1 week till the exam.Find out who this student is and learn about this person's past.Will Naruto and the others accept him? First Naruto fanfic NaruHina possible harem and other pairings. Rated T just incase
1. A new student

Hey everyone, Kage Ninja, Kage for short, here with my first Naruto fanfic ever. Now I'm gonna be truthful to you guys but I'm currently writing this story on a old laptop that has Mircosoft Word 2003. You might think, "Hey why not get a new version or get Open Office?" Well, I have no space to update/install either one and I can't delete anything because the stuff belongs to my older brother. Also my summer vacation is 3/4ths done and I'll be starting my Senior year in High School, I'm a bit of a amateur writer so you will notice mistakes, updates not weekly, and all that because I encounter writer's block often and I'm going to be REALLY busy come Senior year. Well enough of this rant, hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my OC and some of his abilities.**

The Fox's Shadow

Chapter one: A new student

Konohagakure no Sato, full of Shinobi and Kunoichi of great skill and caliber. Well trained and well polished, these ninja are discip-

"NARUTO!!! Get back here!!!"

With the exception of a certain troublemaking, prank pulling, soon to be ninja.

"Heh, try and catch me then" said Naruto as he was running away from two Chunins while holding a empty bucket of paint.

"How dare you vandalize the Hokage Monument!" yelled one of the Chunins "You're gonna get it this time."

The Chunins continued pursuit, but failed to notice that a certain fence was had a bulge. The camouflage fence sheet feel down revealing Naruto. Naruto gave a slight chuckle with his fox grin and turned to walk in the direction opposite of the Chunins, when he bumped into someone. Naruto looked up to see the face of his Academy Teacher, Umino Iruka.

Iruka had a disappointed look as he sighed, "Naruto, what am I gonna do with you?" he said as he quickly tied up Naruto with rope and bought him back to the Academy.

_**(Academy)**_

All the students were laughing at the tied up Naruto, with the exception of one.(Can you guess who?) Iruka, not wanting Naruto to suffer further embarrassment, untied Naruto and told him to take his seat. Naruto grumbled as he made his way to his seat, a couple of students still chuckling at him.

"Alright class, settle down" instructed Iruka, "I have a announcement to make."

The class quieted down, wondering what their teacher has to announce.

Iruka cleared his throat and began, "Now, I know its late in the year, but, we have a new student coming in."

The class soon erupted in chatter of a new student coming when the year is almost over.

"A new student?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "I hope it's a girl!" "I hope it's a boy!" "Is the person even cute?"

Iruka had to settle down the class again before continuing, "Alright, alright, I know everyone is excited about know who the new student is. So without further ado." Iruka then turned to the door "You can come in now."

The door opened and most of the class was one their feet. Out walked a kid who was the same age as them but, what caught the classes' attention was what the new student looked like. The new student was a boy with a sort of bronzed color skin, black hair that reached his forehead and the back of it touched the back of his neck, the side of his hair was partially covering the top of his ear and the appearance appeared to be combed down, his eyes were brown, but from a distance it looked black. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeve baggy shirt that had metal plated gloves, his pants were black with sort of a baggy style and instead of ninja sandals, he wore shoes that were plated like his gloves. He also wore a sort of black ninja style hood with a mask that covered his face but had the hood down.(A/N:Its basically the ninja set from Gaia Online's Zomg ,except its black) But what really caught everyone's attention was a ninjato that hung diagonally right on his back.

"Well, why not introduce yourself to the class." Iruka suggested with a eye smile.

"My name is Karyuu Tatsumaru, I am a member of the Karyuu clan who reside in this village." Said the new student, now identified as Tatsumaru.

"Karyuu Clan?" "Is that even a real clan?" "Have you heard of it before?" "No, never"

"Despite being new to the Academy and entering the senior class at a late time, I have been trained by my older brother who is a Jonin in this village." Tatsumaru stated in a rather calm voice.

"A Jonin? No way" "He is probably lying" "Must be trying to get a lot of attention"

With the rather unneeded comments, Tatsumaru still had a calm look on him. Iruka decided that was enough for a basic intro as he didn't want Tatsumaru to feel unwanted by the class.

"OK, that's enough of a introduction. It's good to have you in our class Tatsumaru, please take a seat anywhere you like." Said Iruka.

Tatsumaru looked around the room for a seat, while also looking at what kind of people are in his class.

'_Hmm, a Inuzuka, a Aburame, a Yamanaka, a Akumichi ,a Nara' _though Tatsumaru, but then his eyes narrowed _'A Uchiha and a Hyuuga, I wonder if they know, no they are too young.'_

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata notice the look Tatsumaru gave them and wondered what was that about. Tatsumaru then found a seat next to Naruto and decided to sit next to him. Naruto, who was ignoring Iruka till he mentioned a new student, noticed Tatsumaru walking to him.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Tatsumaru

"Nope" said Naruto, giving Tatsumaru a grin, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, no need to introduce yourself again" Naruto then extended his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Naruto-san" replied Tatsumaru as he shook hands and took his seat.

Iruka smiled, knowing that Naruto made another friend and continued with the lesson.

"Now class, next week is the Genin exams, so don't forget to practice and study."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei" replied the class.

_**(After class)**_

Everyone was going home but, the talk of the day was about Karyuu Tatsumaru. They all wondered where he came from, who was his clan, and especially, why entering the class near the end of the year.

Tatsumaru was walking back home when he heard some footsteps behind him. On instinct, Tatsumaru turned around to see who was behind him but, found no one. Thinking he was just imagining it, Tatsumaru continued walking, though he felt a uneasy feeling. He was almost home when he heard one thing that made his heart fall into his stomach.

"**TATSUMARU-KUN!!!!**"

Tatsumaru turned around and realized that the uneasy feeling he felt, was not his imagination but what he feared on his first day of the Academy, Fangirls.

"Holy Sh-" Tatsumaru yelled but didn't finish as the cute but deadly fangirls were now running at him with hearts in their eyes. Unknowing to Tatsumaru, his little intro and scene with Naruto made some of the girls think of him as, "Mysterious, Calm, Friendly, and above all Handsome". So as Tatsumaru was running for his dear life, Sasuke, who was interested in Tatsumaru for attending so late and wondering why he narrowed his eyes at him and Hinata, breathed a sign a relief because, One, he thought the fangirls were after him and Two, he hopes his fangirls decide to go after Tatsumaru instead. Sasuke was also disappointed as the fangirls ruined his opportunity in knowing more about Tatsumaru.

Now said person was home as he jumped over the gate leading to Karyuu compound, which earned a "Awww" from his now formed, Tatsumaru Fan Club.

Tatsumaru was now breathing a sign of relief as he barely made it home, till he heard a chuckle.

"Well now, first day at the Academy and already have girls all over you, I feel sooo jealous." Said a voice in front of Tatsumaru

Tatsumaru looked up and Rikimaru, though cousins, Tatsumaru thinks of Rikimaru, who is three years older than Tatsumaru, as an older brother. A vein appeared on Tatsumaru's forehead at his _brother_'s comment.

"Shut up, I like to see you try to out run those girls when they appear out of no where." Yelled Tatsumaru

"Run?" said Rikimaru "Why would I run? I would just let them enjoy come at me and enjoy the love."

"Idiot, I can't believe Ayame-nee-chan fell in love with you." Snapped Tatsumaru who then suddenly looked down at the ground with a frown. "Sorry, I went too far."

Rikimaru saw this and walked up to Tatsumaru and ruffled his hair

"Don't be sad, it wasn't your fault." Said Rikimaru with a smile.

Ayame was Rikimaru's girlfriend who he planned to marry when they come of age but tragedy stuck when she died during a A-rank mission.

"Come on,lets have dinner, Aki and Maya would be upset if we let dinner get cold." Said Rikimaru, hoping to cheer up Tatsumaru.

Tatsumaru nodded and headed inside with RIkimaru.

_**(Ichiraku Ramen Stand)**_

Naruto was sitting on one of the stools, stuffing his mouth as much as he can with ramen. Teuchi was smiling at the boy with a look of satisfaction as his number one customer was happily digging in. His daughter Ayame was also smiling as she was wiping the counter of the kitchen when Naruto told both of them about today's event and how he made a new friend with the new student. She was glad Naruto made a new friend as she remembered how lonely Naruto was when he first came to Ichiraku with Iruka, who was treating him. Her thoughts were broken when Naruto but the now empty ramen bowl down.

"Thanks for the food old man" said Naruto as he lay down some ryou "Well, I'll be heading home. Bye old man, bye Ayame-nee-chan.

"Come again Naruto" said Teuchi

"Bye Naruto-kun" said Ayame as she waved

_**(Naruto's Apartment)**_

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside. The apartment wasn't really that big as it had a small kitchen and living room that were connected to each other with one that led to the bathroom and another door that led to his bedroom. Naruto threw his stuff on the couch and got his night clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. After the shower, Naruto dumped his bright orange jumpsuit into the dirty laundry and went to his bed. As Naruto tucked himself into the bed, he stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I kind of wonder about Tatsumaru, he just came out of no where all of a sudden." Naruto said out loud, "Well at least him and I are friends now."

Naruto grinned at that and yawned as his eyes begin to close and soon, he was asleep.

(A/N): Well I'll say that was a good intro to this story, don't you think? Sorry that I kind of focused on Tatsumaru than Naruto, but I want you guys to sort of get a feel on who he is and some history. Also don't worry about not seeing any NaruHina in this chapter, I have some things planned later on in the story. Besides, it's a bit too early IMO to start as I like to build things up. Hope it gets to your liking and to those that didn't like it, I'm sorry but as I stated, I'm a amateur writer and this is my first Naruto fanfic. Next time it's the Genin Exams. **Rate & Review**


	2. Genin Exams

Kage: Hey everyone, Kage here again to say that I was surpised that in one night I had 50 views with one on favorites and one on alerts. Being my first fanfic on this site, it made me feel glad to have something like this happen in one night. Now, I'm gonna take advantage of my remaining vacation and upload chapters daily, maybe 2 in one day perhaps.

Naruto: Hey! I was barely in the first chapter, what gives?

Kage: Calm down Naruto, I just wanted the readers to know Tatsumaru, by whom some readers may guess that I used the names from Tenchu, which I don't own either, for my OC's first name, his brother (In this story looks the same from the game except his uniform is like Kakashi, with the exception of wearing the headband over his eye) and his deceased girlfriend. You're appear more in this chapter.

Naruto: YATTA!!! This calls for celebrations. To Ichiraku Ramen!!!

Kage: *sigh* Now with that over with, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the small themes of Tenchu, but Tatsumaru and some of his abilities are mine.**

The Fox's Shadow

Chapter two: Genin Exams

_**(One week later)**_

A week has passed since Tatsumaru entered the Academy, and with a week passed, that means its time for the Genin Exams. All the students were there and ready to take the exams, with the exception of a certain lazy student.

One by one, each student was called to take the exam and one by one, they came out with a leaf headband.

"Karyuu Tatsumaru" Iruka called out.

Tatsumaru got up from his seat and walked to the room where the exam was taking place, while also ignoring the fangirls wishing him good luck.

_**(Exam Room)**_

The room was really an empty class room but had a table in which Iruka and Mizuki were seated. On the table were files on students as well as score sheets, next to that were leaf headbands lined up in a orderly fashion.

"Alright Tatsumaru, in order to pass, you need to create three bushins." Instructed Iruka

Tatsumaru nodded but in his mind, he thought of using something better. He then formed a hand sign that caught both Iruka and Mizuki's attention.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" said Tatsumaru

Just then, 3 exact copies of Tatsumaru appeared before the two instructors. Both instructors were shocked yet amazed that a Academy Student who just entered one week ago and not even a Genin yet, was able to perform Kage Bushin.

'_Hmm, he might prove useful" _thought Mizuki but his face didn't show it.

"Simply Incredible Tatsumaru, you passed with flying colors, please take a headband." said Iruka.

Tatsumaru nodded and took a head band and tied it on his forehead and walked out..

_**(A few minutes later)**_

"Uzumaki Naruto" called Iruka.

'_Finally, its my turn to show them what I can do.' _Thought Naruto as he entered the room

"D-D-Do y-you're b-be-best Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a low tone so no one would hear.

_**(Exam Room)**_

"Ok Naruto, just make three exact copies of yourself with Bushin no Jutsu." Instructed Iruka.

'_GAH! Its always the same test and Bushin no Jutsu is my worst jutsu.' _ Yelled Naruto in his mind, _'Well, here goes nothing, really.' _

"Bushin no Jutsu"

A puff of smoke appeared and revealed a lifeless dummy copy of Naruto. Both instructors sweat dropped at the scene. Iruka then cleared his throat.

"Naruto, I know you like pulling pranks, but please take this exam seriously." Said Iruka

"Yeah, I was…..uhhh just pulling your leg there." Said Naruto as he gave a fox grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Fine Naruto, we'll give you a second chance." Said Iruka

'_Ok, I got a second chance, better not screw this up.'_ Thought Naruto as he performed the signs for Bushin no Jutsu.

"Bushin no Jutsu"

Once again there was a puff of smoke appeared and once again a lifeless dummy of Naruto appeared. Naruto gave a annoyed look at the clone while the instructors looked at Naruto with disappointment.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed the test. You won't be graduating with the rest of the class." Iruka said sadly.

Naruto looked at the floor with his hair blocking others from seeing his eyes in which tears started to form but, Naruto held them back as he didn't want the others to see.

'_Heh, make that two people who can prove useful. Damn demon fox, making you a ninja would bring ruin to this village.' _Thought Mizuki

_**(Outside the Academy)**_

Naruto sat lonely and depressed on the swing as he watched his classmates get praised by parents and relatives for passing the exam. The scene just made Naruto even more depressed as it made Naruto's need for a family even greater. Just then, someone walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Mizuki.

"I'm sorry that you had to fail the exam" said Mizuki "But…" This got Naruto's attention "I can give you a special test and if you passed, you can become a Genin.

Naruto's eyes widen as Mizuki gave him a another chance.

"R-Really." Said Naruto "What's the test? I'll take it no matter what and pass it!"

'_Heh, got him' _Mizuki smirked in his mind.

"OK, here's what you need to do……." And thus Mizuki told Naruto his "test"

_**(A couple of hours later)**_

Naruto was resting with his back against the tree, panting. He just lost his pursuers and was trying to catch his breath, next to him was the scroll that contained jutsus sealed by past Hokages.

"Alright, I just need to learn a jutsu from this scroll and I'll automatically pass" said Naruto with a grin. "Lets see, the first jutsu is…..Kage Bushin no Jutsu!? Aww man not another bushin jutsu!"

_**(Moments later)**_

A panting Naruto has bent over with his hands on his knees from learning the jutsu. Just then, Iruka jumped down from the trees and landed in front of Naruto.

"Hehe, you've found me Iruka-sensei, I only managed to learn one jutsu from the scroll." Said Naruto after he regained some of his stamina.

"One jutsu?" asked Iruka "Naruto! Do you even know what you did!?"

"Yup I borrowed this scroll and learned a jutsu from this, that means I pass right?" replied Naruto

"Pass? Naruto what are you talking about?" said a now confused Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I borrowed this scroll and learn a jutsu from it, I automatically pass and become a genin." Said Naruto with fox grin

"Naruto, there is no such exam like that and you just committed a crime for stealing that forbidden scroll." Said Iruka with a stern face.

"B-But Mizuki-sensei said that it was a special test." Stated Naruto.

Just then, a laugh was heard that echoed in the forest. Mizuki appeared on a tree branch near the two.

"Hahaha, you honestly think I will pass the likes of you? Said Mizuki in a mocking tone "Have you ever thought why the villagers gave you menacing glares, threw stuff at you, trashed your home, and called you demon or monster?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he did wonder why the villagers did those things to him. Iruka on the other hand, was panicking

"Stop Mizuki, its forbidden by the Sandaime' law!" yelled Iruka but the words fell on deaf ears.

"Everyone hates you because you are the Kyuubi no Youko!" yelled Mizuki "You are the very demon who killed thousands of people, our Yondaime Hokage, and more importantly, YOU KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!"

Naruto's eyes widen even more at the fact that he was a demon but, not any demon, the Kyuubi no Youko, the very demon that attacked the village twelve years ago. It suddenly made sense now, why everyone glared and cursed at him, why they trashed his house, and more importantly, why he received beaetings on his birthday.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka, which caused Naruto to break his train of thoughts, "You are not the Kyuubi, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi within you, you are not a demon, you are a human just like us."

"Him, like us?" mocked Mizuki, "That boy is a demon and by only killing him would he benefit this village. But, since you love this demon brat, I'll make sure I kill him first before you, DEMON LOVER!"

With that, Mizuki grabbed one of the rather large shurikens on his back and threw it at Naruto.

"Die Kyuubi!" yelled Mizuki as the shuriken was closing in on Naruto

Naruto still shocked from the news, couldn't move to dodge the shuriken.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka as he ran towards him.

The sound of metal piercing flesh was heard and blood came out. Naruto opened his eyes and moved his arm that was brought up to shield him from the attack and saw Iruka shielding him from the shuriken that was now embedded on his back.

"I-Iruka-sensei, why?" asked a shocked Naruto

"Naruto, I've said it before, you're not a demon, you are human who bares the burden of containing the Kyuubi, you're a hero for bearing that burden." Said Iruka in a calm tone, despite being in pain.

"Well, well, isn't this touching scene." Said Mizuki with a evil grin on his face, "It just makes me want to cry…..NOT!"

Mizuki then reached for the second shuriken on his back. Naruto seeing this, got up and went in front of Iruka.

"You try to hurt Iruka-sensei again and I'LL KILL YOU!" said Naruto while releasing killer intent.

Mizuki hesitated a bit when he felt the killer intent that sent a shiver on his spine but, he then grinned at Naruto.

"Fine, I'll kill you and be made a hero in this village for slaying the Kyuubi." Said Mizuki as he threw the shuriken.

The shuriken was halfway to Naruto when a blur flew past it and the shuriken was cut in two.

"WHAT!?" yelled a startled Mizuki as he wondered who did that.

The blur then appeared next to Naruto who turned out to be Tatsumaru with his arms crossed in front of him.

_**(Flashback)**_

Tatsumaru was with Rikimaru who came to congratulate Tatsumaru.

"Congratulations Tatsu, you're a Genin now, you're parents would have been proud." Said Rikimaru as he patted Tatsumaru on the head.

"Yeah, they would." Said Tatsumaru as he looked at the sky.

"Good job Tatsumaru"

Both Rikimaru and Tatsumaru turned to see Mizuki walking up to them with a smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be Mizuki, Tatsumaru told me about you being one of his teachers." Said Rikimaru, "Im guessing you want to have a word with him, I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Rikimaru then walked off

"So was is it you want, Mizuki-sensei?" asked Tatsumaru

"Well, how would you like to take a special lesson that would make you stronger?" asked Mizuki

"What is it?" replied a curious Tatsumaru.

"Well….." Mizuki then explained his plan "So, what you think?"

"The lesson is tempting, but I rather learn on my own way and not be given special treatment." Said Tatsumaru.

"Ahh, is that so, what a shame." Mizuki said as he walked off.

Rikimaru then came back and asked Tatsumaru what Mizuki wanted, Tatsumaru just told him that he was impressed that he used Kage Bushin instead of a normal Bushin.

"Well, lets go home and celebrate your success." Said Rikimaru

They both walked home but without Tatsumaru noticing Mizuki walking up to Naruto.

'_Something seems fishy.'_ Thought Tatsumaru while he continued walking home with Rikimaru.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Tatsumaru!?" exclaimed a surprised Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling Mizuki offered you the same thing he offered me, Naruto-san" said Tatsumaru as he reached for the ninjato on his back "But, lets show this traitor the price for betraying their village and don't worry Naruto, I heard what Mizuki said" Naruto's eyes lowered "and I don't see you as a demon but as what Iruka said, a hero for bearing that burden." Naruto then looked at Tatsumaru with shocked eyes.

"Thank you, Tatsumaru" Naruto said in a low voice

"Huh? You say something? Come on, lets kick this guy's ass" said Tatsumaru with anticipation in his eyes and with a smirk on his mouth which was covered by his mask.

"What are a you two kids gonna do against a Chunin like me?" taunted Mizuki

"This" said Naruto as he performed a hand sign

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!" yelled Naruto and with a puff of smoke, the area around them was filled with Narutos.

Mizuki's eyes widen and started to panic as he saw the countless Narutos.

"Heh, I see you learned that jutsu as well." Said Tatsumaru as he performed the same jutsu.

Now the forest was filled with Narutos and twenty Tatsumaru clones who took out their ninjatos. Any bottled up fear Mizuki had was now released, along with something else that left quite a stench, as the clones decided to beat, and cut, the living hell out of him.

Moments later, Naruto and Tatsumaru were standing above Mizuki who had several bruises, sword cuts but, not too deep, and he was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and from the cuts.

"Well, I think we did a good job of taking care of this guy" grinned Naruto

They both then took in a deep breath of satisfaction, bad idea. Soon both twelve year old's eyes widen and gripped their noses.

"Did he just do what I think he did!?" asked Naruto, who felt like he was gonna puke.

"Yeah, I think he did" replied Tatsumaru who suffered less than Naruto since the mask cover his nose, but he still smelled the stench coming from Mizuki's pants.(A/N: Im sure you know what Mizuki did)

Iruka, who removed the shurkien from his back and was leaning against a tear, witnessed the entire seen and was in awe.

'_These two, must have large chakra capacity, I know Naruto may have it due to hosting Kyuubi but, theres no way Tatsumaru can build enough reserves to make twenty clones at his age, even if he did train with his older brother.' _Thought Iruka but, he decided to think about it later and compliment the two boys.

Iruka walked up to the two who were now at a safe distance from Mizuki and tryin to get fresh air into their lungs.

"Well done you two, you both make a excellent time and I was surprised that both of you know and used Kage Bushin" Iruka said with an eye smile.

Just then, ANBU arrived at the scene, along with the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!?" shouted a surprised Iruka

The old reinstated Hokage looked at Iruka and the two boys, then to Mizuki. He motioned the ANBU to take away Mizuki and they did as they are told. Sandaime then walked up to the three.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't get here in time Iruka." Said the Hokage, better known as Sarutobi, "I'll see to it that Mizuki gets punished and have a vist with Ibiki."

Sarutobi then walked up to Tatsumaru and kneeled down a bit to be at his eye level.

"Tatsumaru, what you heard today is a S-rank secret and cannot be told to anyone,do you understand?" Sarutobi asked

"Hai Hokage-sama" Tatsumaru replied.

"Good, good" Said Sarutobi with a smile and he then turned to Iruka, "Please Naruto home and I'll take Tatsumaru back to the Karyuu Compound."

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Iruka, "Come on Naruto, lets head back to your apartment.

_**(In front of Naruto's apartment) **_

"Naruto" said Iruka, as Naruto was about to unlock his door.

"Hmm, what is it Iruka-sensei" asked Naruto as he looked at Iruka with a questionable look.

"Close your eyes, I have something for you." Naruto then closed his eyes and felt his goggles being removed and something soft replacing the spot of his goggles, "OK, open your eyes." Iruka asked.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka without his headband and holding his goggles.

"Congratulations Naruto, you've passed." Iruka said with a simle, "Now go get some rest Naruto, tomorrow is when the teams will be announced."

Naruto hugged Iruka, like a son would hug their father, thanked him, and went inside his apartment to get some rest after a long day.

(A/N): Another chapter done, hope you guys and girls enjoyed it as I had fun typing it. You might have some questions on Tatsumaru's power on how he managed to create twenty Kage Bushins, let alone know it. Well all I can say is all will be revealed later on. Don't worry about wondering when the NaruHina is gonna start, I have it planned right after the Wave Country Arc. Also, these chapters are basically rough drafts, I just type it on the spot and I correct mistakes as I type so seeing that I finished this with a lot of time left in the day, it might be possible to get Chapter three: Teams, Bells, and a little Orange Book done on the same day, Keep your fingers crossed. **Rate & Review**


	3. Teams, Bells, and a little Orange Book

Kage: Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of The Fox's Shadow. I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters so far, because, depending on how long the story gets before Shippuuden, the story may be either split into two or kept as one long story, it will all depend on length.

Naruto: Ne, ne, Kage, why is the story called The Fox's Shadow?

Kage: Well Naruto, it's too early to explain but you will find out eventually.

Naruto: (pouts) Fine, but you better keep your promise.

Kage: Like I ever broke a promise to anyone.

Naruto: How should I know? I'm fictional, you're real.

Kage: Oh yeah…..On with the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unless I get billions of dollars and buy the series…….**

The Fox's Shadow

Chapter three: Teams, Bells, and a little Orange Book

_**(Academy)**_

It's been a day since the incident involving Mizuki occurred and was told to the village that Mizuki was working for Orochimaru and tried to get the Forbidden Scroll by fooling students into thinking it was a test, half of it was technically true.

Everyone was sitting in their seats and waiting for Iruka to come to announce the new teams. The door opened and Naruto walked in, this of course caused the students to talk among themselves.

"Didn't he fail?" "What's he doing here?" "Is he lost?" "Why is he wearing a headband?"

'_Naruto-kun, you did pass after all, now there is still a chance for me to be on the same team as you.' _Thought Hinata.

Naruto ignored the chatter and made his way to his seat next to Tatsumaru. When Naruto sat down, he began to start a conversation with Tatsumaru.

"Man, that was crazy last night." Said Naruto.

"Indeed, it was" agreed Tatsumaru "By the way, how did you get that headband, unless Iruka gave you one when he walked you home."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he did, in fact this is actually his." Replied Naruto as he pointed at the headband with his thumb.

Just then, Iruka entered the room and the class quieted down. Naruto and Tatsumaru were the only ones that noticed that Iruka's headband was brand new.

"OK class, now that everything has settled down, its time to announce this year's teams." Announced Iruka, "Team one is……"

Teams were being announced till Iruka got to the next team.

"Team Seven……Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto looked up to see who will be on his team. "Haruno Sakura….." "YEAH!!!" Naruto cheered as he raised both fists up in the air. _'Why Naruto' _Sakura thought as she brought her head down on the table. "and Uchiha Sasuke" Now Naruto and Sakura switched moods as Sakura had both fists in the air while celebrating and Naruto had his head on the table wondering why Sasuke had to be on his team. "Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Iruka said.

'_I won't be on Naruto-kun's team'_ thought Hinata, as she felt disappointed.

"Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abrurame Shino; your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" said Iruka "Team Nine…..

'_I still haven't been put on a team, if I'm not on Naruto's team, which team will I be in?'_ Tatsumaru wondered.

"Team Ten, Nara Shikamaru, Akumichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino; your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" said Iruka.

'_UGH!!! I get lazy good for nothing and the human eating machine while Sakura gets Sasuke-kun!? Soooo unfair.' _Ino thought as she put her head down on the table.

'_That's all the teams, am I not getting a team?' _thought Tatsumaru who was starting to feel disappointed but, didn't let it show.

"Now, since Tatsumaru joined last week, we now have an uneven amount of students to form the standard three man cell. So this year, one team will be a four man cell." Iruka stated.

This caught the classes' attention as they wondered who would get Tatsumaru on their team, mostly it was his fan club that was wishing him to be on their team.

'_Please not a team with a fangirl, Please not a team with a fangirl' _Tatsumaru thought as he had both hands in front of him clasped together as if praying.

Iruka saw this and decided which team he should put Tatsumaru, besides, he owes Naruto and him for stopping Mizuki.

"The team that Tatsumaru will be in is……." Some students got to their feet and learned closer "Team Seven"

"YATTA!!!!" Yelled both Naruto and Tatsumaru who stood up while punching the air and then they both gave each other a high-five. Tatsumaru's fangirls let out an "Aww" before falling back into their chairs.

Sakura didn't really care since all that mattered was being on the same team as Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was a bit intrigued as he wanted to know more about Tatsumaru and his so called Karyuu clan.

"OK then, class is dismissed and you will meet your sensei in one hour." Said Iruka

With that, everyone decided to go get lunch before meeting their sensei.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to have lunch with me?" asked Sakura.

"No" Sasuke said in a cold tone as he got up and left.

"I'll have lunch with you Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he ran right next to her.

"Naruto, you're annoying and I'll never go out with you. Besides, you're nothing compared to Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura as she ran towards Sasuke, trying to convince him to have lunch with her.

"Ugh, what does she see in him?" asked Naruto as he decided to have lunch at Ichiraku

'_What do you see in her?' _thought Tatsumaru as he had a sweat drop roll down the back of his head as he witness the little scene. He shrugged and went to the roof to have his bento. _'If what aniki _(older brother)_ said is true about Kakashi, then I have three hours of lunch since he is always two hours late.'_

_**(Two hours and fifty-five minutes later)**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting in the classroom as everyone else has met their Jounin sensei and already left.

'_Where the heck is our sensei and where is Tatsumaru?' _they all thought.

Two minutes later, Tatsumaru entered the room and noticed the rest of his team, bored out of their minds.

'_I guess I should have told them about our sensei being two hours late' _Tatsumaru thought as a sweat drop rolled down his head, _'Then again, I was a bit doubtful if aniki was telling the truth.'_

Tatsumaru took his regular class seat and looked at the other three genin. Naruto appeared to have fallen asleep, and was drooling on the desk. Sakura was taking as many side glances at Sasuke while every now and then, checking her appearance. Sasuke…..well was being Sasuke with his hands folded in front of his mouth and not saying anything, though he did have a annoyed expression on his face.

Just then the door opened, which cause Naruto to wake up, and out came their Jounin sensei who walked in while reading a orange book.

"Hello, I am your Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, now please meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, while still reading his book and he walked out as he turned the next page.

"Don't tell me he is gonna be late on his way to the roof." Said Sakura

"Lets just go and not keep him waiting." Said Sasuke as he got up in left.

"Right Sasuke-kun, you are so smart." Complimented Sakura and ran after him.

"Well then, Naruto-san, we better hurry to the roof." Said Tatsumaru in a calm voice.

Naruto just nodded and followed Tatsumaru as he just woke up and wasn't really paying attention.

_**(Academy Roof)**_

"Well then, for introductions, how about we introduce our name, likes, dislikes, and future goals." Said Kakashi, "I'll go first, as you know, my name is Hatake Kakashi, as for my likes and dislikes, its none of your concern, as for my future goals….well I haven't really thought of one."

Team Seven gave Kakashi an irritated glare since they only know his name and Kakashi responded to the glare with an eye smile with his only visible eye.

"OK, how about you start us off." Said Kakashi as he pointed at Naruto.

"Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, and pulling pranks, my dislikes are people who disrespect me for no reason" He glared at Sasuke who glared back "and I also dislike the three minute waiting period for ramen. My dream is to be Hokage, but not just any Hokage, the greatest of them all, that way, I can protect this village and make them acknowledge and respect me for who I am.

"Good, good, alright, you're next." As Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"Hai, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like…." She looked at Sasuke with a blush on her face, everyone just rolled their eyes. "I dislike loud mouth idiots who don't know when to shut up" She then glared at Naruto who felt a bit of sadness. "My future goal is to marry a certain someone." She finished with a fangirlish giggle.

'_Great, a fangirl' _thought Kakashi "Your turn" as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes and dislikes are also none of your concern, my future goal….no, my ambition is to kill a certain person and revive my clan." Replied Sasuke

Naruto didn't pay attention to what he said, Sakura thought it was a cool speech, however, Tatsumaru had his arms cross as he was thinking.

'_So it is true, the Uchiha were massacred with the exception of two, the one who killed the clan, and him'_ Tatsumaru said in his mind as he side glanced at Sasuke

Before he could continue thinking about the Uchiha, Kakashi pointed to Tatsumaru for his turn to introduce himself.

"My name is Karyuu Tatsumaru, my likes are spending time with my aniki and those who are precious to me, my dislikes are those who pursue power for their own greed and those who kill without reason." This got Sasuke's attention, though at first he thought his first dislike was directed at him but, he dropped the idea as he thought the Karyuu knew nothing about him. "My future goal is earn a name in this village and to also revive my clan."

This got everyone's attention, including Kakashi.

"Revive your clan, what do you mean?" asked Sakura. "That is, if you are willing to share."

"In order for this team to cooperate, knowledge of your fellow teammates is required, so I will share you some of history of the Karyuu clan." Replied Tatsumaru.

"The Karyuu clan was a rather small clan, we weren't big enough let alone well known in the village so we didn't have a spot on the council, but we were given the same clan rights. Over the years, our founder Karyuu Sashiro saw that the clan will have great potential in assisting the village. He was right, but at a cost, many of my brethren died in the past Great Wars and the remaining gave their lives when the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto was shocked upon hearing this and had a sad look on his face; the demon inside him was responsible for the almost complete annihilation of Tatsumaru's clan. "Now, the only remaining survivors of the Karyuu Clan are my older brother, actually my cousin, Karyuu Rikimaru and me. We use to have many servants that served the clan but only Aki and Maya remain as the rest left, thinking it would be a waste to serve a dying clan."

"I'm sorry that you had to tell us a sad story." Replied Sakura

"It was to instill faith in my teammates, now I would like you to not reveal this to anyone else, as my clan made enemies due to serving in the Great War." Tatsumaru requested.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi nodded, Sasuke on the other hand didn't really care since he believed that no one would ask him to tell them a stupid sad story, of course Sasuke though it was stupid, everyone else thought it was sad.

"Now then," Kakashi said, getting Team Seven's attention, "since you are all acquainted with one another, its time to discuss your exam to prove that you deserve to be Genin."

"WHAT!?" Team Seven yelled

"Not everyone can become a Genin, this exam is to determine who deserves to be a Genin and who gets sent back to the Academy, this test has a sixty-six percent chance of failing and only three teams will become real Genin teams." Kakashi explained.

"So for tomorrow's test, it will be a survival test at 8:30 AM to determine if you deserve to be recognized as Team Seven." Said Kakashi, "Oh and don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" asked Naruto as he wanted his usual ramen breakfast.

"You're throw up" replied Kakashi in a bit of a serious tone. "Now then, that is all for today, dismissed" Kakashi then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Alright guys, listen to me, I have something important that might help us in tomorrow's test." Said Tatsumaru

"What makes you think it will help us?" asked Sasuke

"Trust me, from what my brother told me, Kakashi-sensei is always two hours late to everything except for mission briefing, so when he said 8:30 AM he will actually be coming at 10:30 AM, so that gives us time to actually have breakfast. That way, we won't be exhausted from lack of breakfast." Said Tatsumaru

"If you knew he always comes two hours late, why didn't you tell us." Replied Sasuke who was annoyed that he could have used those two wasted hours training.

"Sorry, I wasn't really sure what my brother said was true so I was taking a fifty-fifty gamble." Said Tatsumaru as he scratching the back of his head. The rest of the team sweat dropped.

"Since sensei dismissed us, I'm gonna train for tomorrow's test." Sasuke said as he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, wait for me." Said Sakura as she gave chase.

"Well before I do any training, I'm gonna hit the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Later Tatsumaru!" said Naruto as he made his way towards Ichiraku.

*sigh* "I wonder if we will be able to pass tomorrow's test" Tatsumaru said out loud since no one was with him and he headed home to meditate on tomorrow's test.

_**(The next day)**_

Tatsumaru's advice was true as when Team Seven arrived at the designated training ground at 10:25 AM, there were no signs of Kakashi anywhere. They were all prepared and had a light breakfast so by the time of the exam, the food would already been digested. Five minutes later Kakashi appeared in front of his team in a puff of smoke while reading the same little orange book.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!: yelled Naruto and Sakura, even though they didn't come at the designated time.

"Gomen, gomen, you see there was a old lady that had her purse stolen, so as a Konoha Shinobi, I took liberty in finding and returning the lady's purse." Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time, again.

"Well, lets drop this subject and get on with today's exam." Kakashi said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out two bells. "You're objective is to take these bells from me, whoever doesn't get a bell by noon will be tied to one of those logs and will be sent back to the Academy, as well as not getting any lunch."

"But sensei, there are only two bells and four of us." Stated Sakura

"That is correct; two will continue on as a real Genin, the other two will be sent back to the academy, the empty spot will be filled by any passing Genin to fill in the spot." Kakashi explained

Team Seven was now aware of their situation and all of them were determined to get a bell, well Tatsumaru was thinking about the rules.

'_This makes no sense, there are no such actions within the village records, unless there was death in the team and a replacement was needed' _Tatsumaru said in his mind, _'Unless…'_

_**(Flashback)**_

Tatsumaru was being trained by Rikimaru and today's lesson, Tatsumaru had to take a scroll from Rikimaru. Tatsumaru tried countless times to take the scroll and when he was almost close when Rikimaru tossed the scroll in the air and burned it with a simple fire jutsu.

"I don't understand, my task was to take the scroll but you destroyed it." Said a confused Tatsumaru.

"Tatsu, sometimes you need to see through deception and look underneath the underneath." Replied Rikimaru, "You're task was to take the scroll, but, by looking underneath the underneath, you could restrain me and then get the scroll. Instead, you were too focused on getting the scroll, rather than thinking of other solutions.

_**(End Flashback)**_

'_If this test isn't what it really is, then what is it?'_ Tatsumaru thought but interrupted with what Kakashi said next..

"Well then, with the rules explained, it's time to start the test." Kakashi said as he set the timer on the clock and put it on top of the middle log. "The test begins, NOW!"

The four soon jumped in different directions. Kakashi stood in the middle of the training grounds, still reading his book.

'_Hmm, not bad, Sasuke and Sakura are in well hidden locations but they need to mask their Chakra' _thought Kakashi, _'Naruto and Tatsumaru, are actually in the same location, what are they planning?'_

_**(Naruto and Tatsumaru's location)**_

"Tatsumaru, what are you doing?" asked Naruto, as Tatsumaru actually grabbed Naruto when he jumped, "I gotta get one of those bells so I don't get sent back to the Academy!"

"Naruto, listen to me" said Tatsumaru as he still had a grip on Naruto's arm, "During one of my lessons with aniki, he taught me to look underneath the underneath"

"Huh?" said a confused Naruto.

*sigh* "Naruto, this test is not what it seems to look like, there has to be a hidden meaning to this test, so until then, let Sasuke and Sakura tire out Kakashi as we think of the true meaning of this test." Explained Tatsumaru.

"Alright, but we have till noon to figure it out and pass the test, or else we will be tied to those logs." Replied Naruto

Tatsumaru nodded and both of them sat down to think of what this test is really about.

_**(Kakashi's location)**_

'_Could it be that those two figured out this test?_' Kakashi said in his mind,_ 'well, if they know, then what about the other two.'_

Kakashi then decided to make the first move and went towards the closest target, Sakura.

_**(Sakura's location)**_

Sakura was hidden behind some bushes, watching Kakashi carefully, till he vanished. Sakura's eyes widen and started running to a new location.

'_Did he see me? Did he find the others? Oh I hope Sasuke-kun is alright'_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name.

"Sakura" said a voice that sound very familiar to her.

Sakura turned to the location of the voice. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked and her eyes widen as she saw Sasuke covered in kunai and bleeding.

"Run away Sakura, run away" said Sasuke as he collapsed

Sakura screamed at seeing the sight and passed out.

Kakashi, who was up in a nearby tree was shaking his head.

'_According to her records, Sakura was very knowledgeable; she should have been able to see through that genjutsu' _Kakashi thought as he went for Sasuke's location.

_**(Naruto and Tatsumaru's location)**_

"Anything yet?" asked Tatsumaru

"Nope" said Naruto who had his feet and arms crossed with a frustrated look, "How about you?"

"Nothing yet, but I think I have a clue" replied Tatsumaru

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Well, if the bells are our objective, getting them one on one against a Jounin is a hard task, especially since we just came out of the Academy." Tatsumaru stated.

"Well, how about we team up against Kakashi-sensei like we did to Mizuki-teme?" Naruto suggested.

"I have thought of that, but what if we can't beat him, we may have to rely on Sasuke-san and Sakura-san's help to beat sensei." Replied Tatsumaru.

Naruto snorted, "Heh, we don't need Sasuke-teme's help."

"Naruto" Naruto told Tatsumaru a few days ago that he can just call him Naruto, "We are a team, disregarding a teammate will result in failure." Tatsumaru said.

"Fine, fine, but I doubt either one of them would help us, since Sasuke has a "I can do it by myself" ego and Sakura-chan will just say something about being with Sasuke." Naruto said in a bit of a frustrated tone.

An idea popped in Tatsumaru's head. "Maybe we can use those to our advantage" said Tatsumaru

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just watch" replied Tatsumaru as he created two Kage Bushins. The bushins then went through some hand signs and shouted "Henge!" and they were covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared, a clone of Kakashi and Sasuke appeared.

"I still don't get it" said Naruto.

Tatsumaru shook his head and sighed, he then turn to the two clones. "You" he said as he pointed at the Kakashi clone, "Go after Sasuke and lead him to the real Kakashi" Tatsumaru then pointed at the Sasuke clone, "You find Sakura and get her to work together with you and lead her to the real Kakashi but don't let the real Sasuke see you, same goes for you" Tatsumaru pointed back at the Kakashi clone, "Don't let the real Kakashi see you or else the plan will fail, now go!"

The clones jumped to find their targets.

"Ohhhh, I get it now" said Naruto as he brought his fist down on his open palm. "You're gonna trick Sasuke and Sakura into working together."

Tatsumaru slapped his forehead, since it was Naruto that gave him the idea in the first place. "Just wait for my signal before going after Kakashi."

_**(Sasuke's Position)**_

Sasuke was hidden in the tree, trying to mask his presence and waiting for the perfect time to go after Kakashi. Suddenly he heard someone landing near him. Sasuke looked to see Kakashi below him and looking around.

'_Here's my chance!'_ Sasuke thought as reached for some shuriken and kunai and threw it at Kakashi.

Kakashi heard the sound of weapons being thrown and jumped out of the way. He then started running in another direction.

'_You're not getting away that easily'_ Sasuke said in his mind as he pursued Kakashi.

_**(Sakura's Position)**_

Sakura was starting to wake up from her state of shock.

"W-What happened to me" Sakura said as she held her head. Suddenly she remembered why she passed out. "That's right; Sasuke-kun is in danger." Before Sakura could run towards Sasuke, even though she doesn't know where he is, she heard her name being called again.

"Sakura" said a voice that was the same as last time.

Before Sakura look at where the voice came from, and also fearing the same thing might happen again. Sasuke landed right near her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you talking about?" said Sasuke as he tried to get Sakura off him. "I was never hurt in the first place."

"B-But, you were bleeding and had a lot of kunai embedded in you." Said a worried Sakura.

Sasuke managed to get Sakura off him. "You mean, you fell victim to a genjutsu? Tch, you should have known better Sakura." Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed that she fell for such a trick.

"Anyway Sakura," Sakura lifted her head, "I'm gonna need your help to get those bells. So it would be better if you and I team up."

'_Sasuke-kun is asking for my help!' _Sakura practically screamed in her head.

"**Cha! I knew Sasuke couldn't resist me!" said Inner Sakura**

"Sure, Sasuke-kun, I'll help you." Said Sakura in a cheerful voice.

"Then follow me." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

_**(Sasuke's location)**_

Sasuke was in hot pursuit of Kakashi, every now and then, Sasuke would throw some shuriken or kunai at Kakashi but, Kakashi would respond with his own shuriken and kunai to defect Sasuke's attack.

'_He's playing keep away with me and there is only ten minutes till noon.' _Sasuke thought.

Just then, Kakashi increased his speed and went through a couple of tree branches that covered him as he passed by. Sasuke, not wanting his chance to slip away, increased his speed to catch up. Little did he know; Kakashi poof into smoke as he passed the branches.

_**(Kakashi's location)**_

Kakashi was reading his book, waiting for his students to strike but nothing has really happened, except knocking out Sakura with genjutsu and going after Sasuke, who started running before Kakashi got to him. He did wonder why Sasuke took off like that as he doubt he could sense chakra. Just then, Kakashi heard a poof sound and turned to see some smoke by some branches and seconds later, Sasuke jumping out of those branches. Sasuke landed on his feet and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Finally gave up running huh?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Eh?" asked a confused Kakashi but, he didn't get to say anything else as Sasuke threw shuriken at him.

Kakashi dodged the shuriken but, as he was about to touch the ground, he saw Sasuke making hand seals and stopped on tiger.

'_It can't be, Genin don't have enough chakra to perform that jutsu' _thought a shocked Kakashi

_**(Sakura's location, few minutes earlier)**_

Sakura was following "Sasuke" as he led her towards Kakashi's location. "Sasuke" then locked back at Sakura.

"Sakura, when I attack, I want you to attack Kakashi-sensei right after, got it." Sasuke ordered.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura with a nod.

"Good, now pick up the pace." Sasuke said, as he increased his pace and went past a couple of branches that hid him when he passed.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she increased her pace.

_**(Kakashi's Location, current time)**_

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he released a giant fireball at Kakashi.

Kakashi, seeing the fireball, pumped chakra into his feet and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he jumped in the air.

Sakura, who just came out of the branches, saw Sasuke's attack and remembered what he said. So, Sakura took some shuriken from her weapon pouch and threw them at the now airborne Kakashi.

_**(Naruto and Tatsumaru's location)**_

Tatsumaru, gained knowledge of his two clones, and knew it was time. He then turned to Naruto.

"OK, Naruto, its time, lets go!" said Tatsumaru as he leapt towards the trees and headed for Kakashi

Naruto just nodded and followed after Tatsumaru.

_**(Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura's Location)**_

Kakashi was in the air and soon saw the shurikens that were thrown by Sakura. Acting quickly, Kakashi took out a kunai and started deflecting the shuriken.

"Kakashi-sensei, those bells our mine!" yelled a voice that was recognized as Naruto's.

Naruto was launched in the air with the help of a clone and was speeding close to Kakashi. Kakashi brought his arms up to stop Naruto's torpedo-like headbutt. When Naruto collided, Kakashi kicked Naruto in the stomach when his head collided with his arms. Naruto flipped in the air and when he was looking at Kakashi, he gave him a fox grin. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at the grin. Tatsumaru then appeared behind Naruto and using his back as a booster, leapt at Kakashi and gripped his ninjato and slashed at Kakashi's pouch. The pouch was cut and floated in the air and Tatsumaru grabbed it before Kakashi can.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared in awe as their other two teammates took on Kakashi and took the pouch that contained the bells. Tatsumaru landed on his feet and turned to Kakashi. He opened the pouch and instead of taking out the bells, he took out the little orange book.

'_Icha-Icha Paradise…..rated for adults only' _Tatsumaru said in his mind as he read the cover and his right eyebrow was twitching as he read more. Tatsumaru then looked at Kakashi, "Let us have the bells or I destroy this book." Kakashi's eyes widen as he found himself in a checkmate.

"Very well, I give up" Kakashi said in a defeated tone, "but.." he said in a questionable tone, "who will get the bells?"

Tatsumaru smirked under his mask as he put the book back into the pouch and took the bells out.

"No one will." Said Tatsumaru as he crushed the bells in his hand.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" yelled Sakura "YOU JUST FAILED US ALL!"

"You are a bigger dobe than dobe over there." Said Sasuke as he pointed his thumb behind himself at Naruto.

"Urusai Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto, "Listen to Tatsumaru."

"This test was not for us to get the bells, but to test our cooperation as a team, isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei." Said Tatsumaru as he looked at Kakashi

'_So, he did figure it out.' _Thought Kakashi. "That is correct Tatsumaru, this test was to evaluate your cooperation and with that performance, I say you guys did a good job." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Cooperation?" Sasuke said, "Everyone just came in at the same time when I attacked you."

"Actually Sasuke-san, the whole thing was my plan." Said Tatsumaru

Everyone, except Naruto, turned to Tatsumaru with wide eyes.

"I told Naruto that aniki taught me to look underneath the underneath, so we spent most of our time wondering what the _real_ test was about." Tatsumaru explained, "When we found out that cooperation was needed to take the bells, I had two clones, disguised as Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-san to get both Sasuke-san and Sakura-san to cooperate. I had to do this because I know if Naruto or I asked one of you to team up; I know you two would decline. So I had to rely on deception to get you two to cooperate with us. I know we are a team and deceiving your comrades is something you shouldn't do but, the fact is, if we didn't cooperate, we would have failed."

The three were shocked, yet also amazed, on how Tatsumaru figured out the test and also how true he was.

"So in truth, it was only Tatsumaru and Naruto that knew about the actual test and not Sasuke and Sakura." Said Kakashi, "Then that means, you two go back to the Academy."

"What!?" said Sakura and Sasuke.

"No!" said Tatsumaru, "We are a team, we either pass as a team or fail as a team, it not right."

"Yeah, I agree with Tatsumaru, despite having Sasuke-teme on this team." Said Naruto

"You guys willing to go back to the Academy?" asked Kakashi in a serious tone

"Absolutely" said Naruto and Tatsumaru at the same time.

"Well if Naruto-baka and Tatsumaru-san are willing to standby with us than I will too." Said Sakura

"There's, no way I'm going back to the Academy, I'm staying a Genin no matter what you say." Said Sasuke.

"So you are all willing to fail, is that what you are saying?" Kakashi said in a still serious tone.

All four Genin nodded.

"Then you all…

…pass" Said Kakashi in a happy tone and a eye smile.

"What?" said Team Seven.

"Like Tatsumaru said, it was to test your cooperation and also to see if you are willing to help each other." Explained Kakashi, "Had Naruto and Tatsumaru let you two return to the Academy, I would have failed them both as well. There is a saying from my friend, "Those who disregard the rules are considered trash but, those who disregard their comrades, are lower than trash.""

Tatsumaru and Naruto nodded at this quote as they believe it was something to keep in mind.

"Now then, you start your days as a real Genin tomorrow, meet here tomorrow at 8:30 AM sharp and we will go to the Hokage Tower for your first mission." Kakashi instructed.

"YATTA!!! Our first mission!" Naruto yelled as he was jumping up and down.

"Alright settle down Naruto." Kakashi said, "Other than that, you guys are dismissed for the day. Oh and Tatsumaru, can I have my pouch back?"

Tatsumaru forgot he still had Kakashi's pouch and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He tossed the pouch back and Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves. Team Seven then separated as each of them enjoyed what was left of their day.

(A/N): _Phew_….this is my longest chapter yet with over 5k words. Sorry I couldn't upload it yesterday like I hoped. I took a three hour break from typing and when I got back and started typing out the plot of this chapter, it occurred to me that I won't be able to finish this in time. So I finished typing the story today, of course I took a two hours break today. Well next chapter is the beginning of the Wave arc, so until then. **R&R (I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so please review, I want to know what you guys and girls think of the story so far.-Kage)**


	4. Mission to Wave

Kage: Hey everyone, back again for another chapter. Last chapter was the longest document I have ever typed in all my life and that's just the third chapter. Expect to see many long or short chapters, depending on how long I want the certain arc to last and if you are wondering, this story will go from the current Wave Arc to the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, I might throw in Snow Country Arc. Depending how long it takes to get to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and how long the story is will decide if I will add Shippuuden or make Shippuuden a sequel. Also, parings will be developed as the story progresses.

Tatsumaru: Am I being paired up with someone?

Kage: Yes, but sadly it's not till Shippuuden

Tatsumaru: Awww….wait, its not a fangirl is it?

Kage: No.

Tatsumaru: *Breathes sign of relief* Good, though still disappointed that I have to wait that long.

Kage: Moving on…..It's time to start the Wave Arc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..for now**

The Fox's Shadow

Chapter four: Mission to Wave

_**(One week later)**_

"This is One-Eye, what's everyone's status" Kakashi said over the radio.

"Raven here, no sign of the target." Reported Sasuke

"Blossom here, no sign of the target either." Replied Sakura

"Shadow here, no sight of the target." Said Tatsumaru

"Whiskers here, I don't see the target!" Naruto yelled into the mic.

Everyone cringed at Naruto's loud voice over the radio.

"Naruto-baka, don't yell in the mic." Sakura said with a bit of anger.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't me- wait I see the target!" Naruto once again yelled the last part.

"Which way did the target go?" asked Kakashi as he rubbed his ear when Naruto yelled.

"He is heading towards Sakura-chan's position. I'm gonna pursue." Naruto said.

"Sakura, try to block the target's path." Kakashi ordered, "Sasuke, Tatsumaru, and I will head there as well.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Everyone said over the radio.

Everyone then moved to catch the target. Said target was now running down an alley to escape the pursuers. The target then came upon a four-way intersection and was about to continue forward when Sakura jumped down and blocked the path. Left was the next choice but Sasuke arrived to seal that path, so right was the next direction, until Tatsumaru blocked the path as well. With three paths block, the target decided to back step and turned around, only to see Kakashi there. The target hissed as there was no way out.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" yelled Naruto as he came from above and tackled the target. Naruto rolled a bit holding the target and then stood up. "This cat matches the description, so that means you must be Tora." Naruto said as he head the cat up to his face." Tora, then looked at Naruto with an annoyed look before going into a frenzy and started scratching his face.

"OW!!!" Yelled Naruto as he dropped Tora and grabbed his now scared face.

Tora then tried to make a run for it but, the rest of Team Seven was now standing over Tora.

_**(Hokage Tower)**_

Tora was now being squeezed to death by his owner, the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"Ohh Tora, why did you run off again, I was so worried." Said the Daimyo's wife as she tightened her grip. "Here's your payment." As she gave the Hokage an envelop.

Team Seven just sweat dropped at the scene and probably knew the reason why the cat ran away.

'_I'll give it two weeks tops, before a mission to find Tora is submitted' _thought Tatsumaru.

"Good work you five." Said Sarutobi. "I have another mission for you, your new mission is to help a caravan unload their merchan-"

"NO WAY!" Naruto interrupted, "I'm sick of these missions, all of them don't even require what we learned from the Academy."

"Naruto! Show some respect to the Hokage!" Iruka yelled as he stood up from his chair, "You guys are just fresh out of the Academy, these missions are to help you get used to missions and working with your team."

"With all due respect, Iruka-sensei." Tatsumaru said, "Our team has been doing D-rank missions for a week and unlike the other two rookie teams, Team Seven is a four-man cell, five if you include Kakashi-sensei. So to take advantage of our size, shouldn't we be given something a bit more challenging than pulling weeds, or painting a fence? Plus, Naruto and I know Kage Bushin, which makes the missions a lot easier with barely any effort put into it."

Tatsumaru was indeed right, with the help of Naruto and Tatsumaru's bushins, they completed twice as many D-rank missions of either rookie team.

'_That is a good_ _point.' _Sarutobi said in his mind, "Very well, I'll assign you a low C-rank mission."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he punched the air.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious?" said Iruka as he looked at the Hokage.

"Tatsumaru brought up a valid point, Iruka, also this mission shouldn't be too difficult for them." Replied Sandaime, he didn't know how wrong he will be later on.

Iruka just sat back on his chair and sighed in defeat. Sarutobi then turned to face Team Seven.

"Your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves; you are to be cautious of any bandits on your way there." Sarutobi briefed.

Just then, Tazuna walked in like a drunk and holding a bottle. He looked at Team Seven with a one eye half closed and the other eye that looked normal.

"Are these the ninja that are gonna protect me? *hic* They're a bunch of kids, especially the one in the orange jumpsuit, he stands out like a sore thumb *hic*." Tazuna said as he pointed at Naruto.

"What!?" Naruto said "Why, you!" Naruto was about to give Tazuna a good punch but Kakashi held him by the collar.

"Naruto, this is our client, no matter what he says, it's our mission to make sure he gets to his designation safely and not harmed." Kakashi said

Naruto calmed down as Kakashi let go but he folded his arms in front of his chest and had a frustrated look on his face.

"Well then," Sarutobi said as he cleared his throat, "You will leave tomorrow at 8:00 AM, be sure to by at the main gate before then. Dismissed"

With that said, Team Seven and their client Tazuna, left to pack the essentials for the trip.

_**(The next day, Konoha Main Gate)**_

Team Seven and Tazuna were at the gate, making sure that they are ready for the trip and as Tatsumaru said about Kakashi, he was on time for the mission.

"Alright, is everybody ready to go?" asked Kakashi

Everyone nodded as they had they had their backpacks on.

"I'm counting on you all to protect me; after all, I'm a super professional bridge builder." Tazuna said as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Don't worry; we won't let anyone harm you." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Alright, lets move out."

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he punched the air, excited on his first out of the village mission.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

Team Seven and Tazuna were walking on a path that will lead them to a port that will take them to Wave, when all of a sudden, a puddle of water was on the side of the road. Kakashi noticed this and looked as he if didn't notice. When the group passed the puddle, the puddle started to raise and form two masked ninja with a claw gauntlet and wearing a headband from Kiri that had a scratch across the symbol, meaning they were missing nin.

As the group continued to walk, Kakashi felt a presence coming from behind them. The next thing he knew, he had chains around him.

"One…" said one of the masked ninja

"Down" finished the other as they both slashed Kakashi in a X way.

Team Seven and Tazuna turned around to see what the commotion was, only to see Kakashi get shredded in pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they yelled as his pieces fell to the ground.

The two ninja decided to move on to their next target and went for Naruto.

"Two…" one of them said a the chain wrapped around Naruto

"Down" finished the other as they prepared to kill Naruto.

Just then, Sasuke jumped into the air and threw a shuriken, followed by a kunai. The shuriken hit the chain which caused it to be dragged into to a tree, along with Naruto and the two missing nin. The kunai then hit the now embedded chain which caused it to break in half. Naruto then managed to get the chains off him and charged at one of the ninja. The ninja, seeing this, charged at Naruto with his claw raised to strike. The missing nin then tried to slash at Naruto but only managed to cut his hand as Naruto ducked and gave the missing nin an uppercut. But that didn't stop the missing nin as he got up and prepared to attack again. However, Tatsumaru appeared behind the missing nin and hit the back of his neck with the bottom of his ninjato, thus knocking him out.

Sasuke decided to take the other missing nin while Sakura protected Tazuna. The missing nin tried to attack Sasuke with his claw but Sasuke dodged all of them. Getting frustrated, the missing nin decided to go for Tazuna and broke off from Sasuke. Sakura then went in front of Tazuna with a kunai drawn but, the missing nin never had a chance to reach Tazuna when Sasuke threw shuriken at the missing nin. The missing nin raised his claw in front of his face to defect the shuriken but, when he lowered the claw from his face, he saw Sasuke deliver a roundhouse kick to his head. Sasuke landed back on the ground as the missing nin fell to the ground unconscious.

Just then, Kakashi appeared in front of Team Seven. Everyone went wide eyed as they saw Kakashi get torn to pieces.

"Good work everyone." Kakashi said

"B-But, we saw you get torn to pieces!" yelled Naruto who turned to see that Kakashi's shredded pieces were actually logs. "Kawarimi no Jutsu?" Naruto said as he turned towards Kakashi.

"Sorry Naruto, I wanted to see how well you guys do under actual combat. Besides, I could have beaten these two easily." Kakashi stated.

"You mean you put your team in danger just to test them? I don't know if I can trust you to protect me." Said Tazuna

"There was another reason why I didn't participate in this fight." Kakashi said.

"And what's that reason?" Tazuna said a bit nervously.

"These two missing nins are the Demon Brothers from Kiri." Said Kakashi, "I wanted to know who their real target was. Having ninja involved and not bandits, makes this mission not a low C-rank but a B-rank mission, why did you trick us?"

Tazuna had a shocked face which then turned to a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry to trick your village but, with the current economy of Wave, a low C-rank is all the village could afford. We couldn't raise enough money for a higher rank." Explained Tazuna, "It's all because of that tyrant Gato."

"Gato? The multi-billionaire CEO of Gato Corporation?" asked Kakashi "That Gato?"

"Yes, he came to our country and took control of all the ports for his smuggling of illegal goods and supplies." Said Tazuna, "That is why we need this bridge built to connect us to the main land. Gato fears the bridge will end his control over Wave, which is why he hired ninja to get rid of me."

"Still, with ninja involved, this mission is a dangerous task from my team who are just fresh out of the Academy." Explained Kakashi, "I'm sorry, but we are gonna have to head back to the village."

"No way!" yelled Naruto

Everyone turned to Naruto who was holding his bleeding hand.

"There's no way I'm backing down from this mission, those people are suffering and this bridge is their salvation." Said Naruto.

"Naruto we have to get back to the village, plus their claw is poison, we need to get you to the hospital." Said Kakashi.

Naruto then took a kunai from his pouch and stabbed the wound, shocking everyone.

"Are you nut!?" yelled Sakura.

Naruto raised his bloodied hand in front of him.

"With this blood, I swear that I won't go back on my word, that is my nindo." Said Naruto with determination.

"Naruto, even if you stopped the poison, you're gonna pass out from blood loss." Kakashi said.

"Never mind that Kakashi-sensei, what Naruto said is right, we can't let these people continue to suffer. Would you leave these people in the condition they are just because of an incorrect mission rank?" said Tatsumaru.

"Tatsumaru, I'm not forsaking these people because of the mission rank but for everyone's safety." Kakashi responded.

"I don't care about what lies ahead, Naruto and I will continue the mission ourselves if we have to." Tatsumaru retorted.

"That's right." said Naruto.

"As much as it pains me to do this, I agree with Tatsumaru and dobe." Said Sasuke, "Plus, I'll like to see how the enemy compares to an Uchiha."

"If Sasuke-kun is staying, then so am I." said Sakura.

"So you are all willing to continue the mission no matter the danger?" Kakashi said

Everyone nodded.

"Very well then, we'll continue the mission." Said Kakashi.

"Thank you, everyone." Said Tazuna, "I'll be willing to repay you guys the proper money for this mission when Wave's economy is restored."

"Alright then, lets keep moving then." Said Kakashi but, before they left, Kakashi made a Kage Bushin to bring the tied up Demon Brothers to Konoha

_**(One hour later)**_

Team Seven and Tazuna were now in Wave Country after secretly entering with the help of a fishermen.

They continued walking down the path, when Naruto felt a presence in the bushes. Naruto threw a kunai in the bushes where he felt the presence which alarmed the team. Upon further inspection, the kunai was lodged in a tree, just barely missing the head of white rabbit.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit." Naruto said as he picked up the rabbit and tried to comfort it.

'_That's a snow rabbit, their fur is supposed to be brown this time of year…..unless' _Kakashi thought.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone hit the ground as a giant blade flew by and embedded itself into a nearby tree. A figure then landed on the blade. The figure was wearing gray pants, camouflage style armbands, no shirt, bandages over his mouth to form a makeshift mask, and on his forehead was a headband with the Kiri symbol crossed out.

"So, these are the ninja that were hired by the bridge builder." Said the figure, "It's a shame he has to die by me!"

Kakashi soon recognized the figure.

"Everyone! Mongoose formation!" Kakashi instructed

Team Seven then went into a defensive formation around Tazuna.

"This man is Momochi Zabuza, otherwise known as the Demon of the Mist, he is a missing nin from Mist after staging a failed coup de' tat on the Mizukage." Kakashi said as he removed his headband away from his left eye, revealing the Sharingan.

'_The Sharingan! How does he have the Sharingan when he is not an Uchiha.' _Sasuke thought

"Ahh you seem to know but, I know you as well, the Copy-Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, the bingo book said you've copied over one thousand jutsus." Replied Zabuza. "Now I know why the Demon Brothers lost, this should be interesting."

Zabuza raised one hand in the air while the other was in front of his chest in a hand sign, "Kirigakure no Jutsu" he said as the area started to be covered in a thick mist.

"Eight points." Said Zabuza as his voice echoed throughout the mist.

"Eight points?" Sakura replied.

"The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular vein, the kidney, the brain and the heart. Which point would you like to die by." Replied Zabuza.

"Everyone be careful," Kakashi instructed, "Zabuza is an expert in the silent killing."

Just then Zabuza appeared in the middle of Team Seven's formation. Everyone turned in shock and Tatsumaru grabbed Tazuna by the collar before narrowly dodging Zabuza's swing. Kakashi took the opportunity of Zabuza's wide swing and rushed in with a kunai.

"Ugh!" said Zabuza as Kakashi stabbed him in the liver.

But blood did not poor out of his wound, it was water, and soon Zabuza turned into liquid and fell to the floor.

"Mizu Bushin." Kakashi said in a alarmed voice.

"Die!" Zabuza said behind Kakashi as he did a horizontal slash to Kakashi.

Kakashi was cut in half but then turned to water.

"Mizu Bushin!?" Zabuza said as his eyes grew wide and he felt a kunai press against his throat.

"Its over." Said Kakashi.

'_So he copied me'_ Zabuza thought, "Over? We're just getting started." Zabuza said as he turned to water.

"Another Bushin?" said Kakashi.

Just then, Zabuza appeared near Kakashi and swung at him. Kakashi tried to block the sword with his kunai but Zabuza's swing was just too powerful and he was sent back. Kakashi threw the kunai at Zabuza as he was sent back but Zabuza blocked it with his sword. Kakashi then jumped back on the nearby lake and started performing seals. Zabuza grinned under his mask and threw shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi evaded the shuriken but it was a distraction as Zabuza appeared near him.

"I've got you now!" Zabuza quickly performed some hand signs and extended his arm near Kakashi. "Suirou no Jutsu" Zabuza said as a sphere of water enveloped Kakashi, imprisoning him.

"No!" yelled Kakashi as he tried to break free.

"It's useless to try and break free as long I have control." Said Zabuza as he created a Mizu Bushin with his free hand. "Now watch as I kill the bridge builder and your subordinates."

The clone soon headed for Team Seven and Tazuna.

Team Seven and Tazuna witnessed Kakashi's capture and the clone heading for them. They soon prepared for the fight.

:"Sakura, guard Tazuna, leave Zabuza to us." Tatsumaru said as he gripped his ninjato with his right hand.

Sakura nodded as she went in front of Tazuna and pulled out a kunai.

"You two ready?" asked Tatsumaru as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

Both nodded in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto as the three of them rushed at the clone who in return, ran towards them.

Naruto threw some kunai at the Zabuza clone but the clone brought his sword up to block the kunai. The clone then slashed at Naruto but he jumped away in time. Tatsumaru then came from the Zabuza clone's right side and unsheathed his ninjato for a diagonal slash. However, Zabuza blocked the attack with his sword and with his strength, started pushing forward with his sword, causing Tatsumaru to back step while holding his ninjato against Zabuza. Zabuza then used the momentum of the push to swing his sword, causing Tatsumaru to be flown back by the sheer power. Sasuke then came behind Zabuza and started a taijutsu fight against Zabuza. Despite Sasuke's quick attacks, Zabuza was just blocking and dodging his attacks.

"Enough of this!" Zabuza yelled as he gripped Sasuke's arm as he tried to punch him and kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke yelled in pain as he coughed up blood. Zabuza then proceeded to kick Sasuke away.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "Teme! You'll pay for that!" Naruto said as he ran towards Zabuza.

Naruto then jumped in the air and performed a roundhouse.

"Pathetic" said Zabuza as he used his sword to block Naruto's kick.

Zabuza then spun around and delivered a kick at to Naruto's stomach. Naruto was sent back with such power that it knocked off his headband.

"What a weakling, it's hard to believe you became a ninja." Zabuza said as he stepped on Naruto's headband, "When I was you're age, my hands were already covered in blood."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

"Along time ago, Kiri was known as Chigiri for its ruthless graduation exam." Kakashi said.

"What kind of exam?" Sakura asked.

"To become a Genin in Kiri, students were to kill each other in a fight to the death." Kakashi replied

Everyone's eyes widen at this.

"Students, who were friends with one another, ate lunch with one another, and shared dreams with one another, now had to kill each other." Kakashi said, "But, an incident occurred that caused Kiri to change their ways."

"What was the incident?" Naruto asked.

"A boy, not even in the graduating class, killed the entire graduating class on his own." Kakashi stated.

"Mmm, it felt so good." Zabuza said.

Everyone stood in shock with wide eyes as they realize Zabuza was the boy.

'_This is bad, we gotta get out of here or else we'll all be killed!'_ Naruto thought and turned to run but, when he put pressure on his injured hand, he winced and remembered the oath he took.

"_With this blood, I swear that I won't go back on my word, that is my nindo."_

'_That's right, I swore that I wouldn't go back on my word.' _Naruto thought as he got up and faced Zabuza.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Zabuza who just kicked him back again.

"Pitiful." Zabuza said.

"Naruto! Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto then got back up, in his hand was his headband.

'_He went for the headband?' _Sakura thought.

"Hey you, how does it feel to have no eyebrows?" Naruto taunted as he tied his headband back.

Zabuza had a look of irritation.

"Alright everyone." Naruto said as he finished tying his headband, "Lets go wild!"

Acting on instinct, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tatsumaru prepared for round two against Zabuza. Tatsumaru rushed in with his ninjato for another swordfight with Zabuza.

"Heh, you're pretty brave kid, I'll give you that." Zabuza said as he rushed towards Tatsumaru.

Tatsumaru jumped in the air to deliver a vertical slash but it was blocked by Zabuza. Zabuza tried to knock Tatsumaru back like last time but Tatsumaru back flipped as Zabuza swung with all his might.

"Wind Demon Shuriken, Windmill of Shadow!" Sasuke said as he unfolded the large shuriken.(A/N: I'll change the name once I find the Japanese name of it.)

Sasuke jumped into the air and threw the shuriken at the real Zabuza.

'_What, that kid with the sword was just a diversion for the clone, but still….' _Zabuza thought, "That won't work against me!' Zabuza yelled as he grabbed the shuriken with his free hand.

Sasuke smirked as another shuriken was headed towards Zabuza.

'_A second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first one!?' _Zabuza thought as his eyes widen.

The shuriken was closing in on Zabuza but to dismay, Zabuza jumped over the shuriken while still keeping Kakashi in the prison.

"I told you that wouldn't work against me!" Zabuza yelled.

Just then a poof sound was heard and Zabuza turned to the direction of the shuriken that missed him. He turned to find Naruto in mid air as he threw a kunai at Zabuza's hand that was holding the prison. With no choice, Zabuza broke the prison and jumped away.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he punched the air while staying afloat in the lake.

Kakashi soon climbed out of the water and was standing on the surface of the water.

"Everyone, you did well, now leave it to me." Kakashi said as he looked at Zabuza with his Sharingan.

"Tch, I'll kill you and then finish the others." Zabuza said as he threw some shuriken while jumping back.

Kakashi did the same and when they both landed, they started doing the same hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Kakashi and Zabuza said together as they both finished the last seal.

The water started moving violently, Naruto was trying to stay afloat, as two dragons made of water rose from the water and crashed into the other.

"Tch, he copied my jutsu." Zabuza said to himself as water was falling from the destroyed dragons.

Zabuza was about to use Kirigakure no Jutsu when he say Kakashi in the same position.

'_What!? Is he copying my every movement.' _ Zabuza thought.

Zabuza moved around in a half circle and Kakashi did the same. Every move Zabuza did, Kakashi copied. Soon Zabuza and Kakashi was doing hand signs.

"You think its fun copying me? You overgrown monkey." Zabuza said

"…..You overgrown monkey." Kakashi mimicked

Zabuza's eyes widen when Kakashi copied what he was saying.

'_Impossible, it's like he is……'_

"Reading my mind?" Kakashi interrupted

Shocked, Zabuza couldn't believe what Kakashi did. Just then, he saw a copy of himself next to Kakashi

'_Is that me? Is this some sort of Genjutsu? Does that eye of his allow him to…..'_

"See into the future?" Kakashi interrupted again, "Yes, and you're future is death!"

Kakashi then finished the last hand sign.

"Suiton: Daibakuu no Jutsu" Kakashi said as a column of water shot towards Zabuza.

Zabuza was too shocked when Kakashi copied the jutsu he was planning to use and was swept away by the attack. The water soon died down and Zabuza was struggling to get up.

"You'll pay for that." Zabuza said as he gripped his sword.

Just then, something was thrown from the trees and hit Zabuza in the neck.

"Argh" was all Zabuza could say as he dropped to the ground.

"What's going on? What just happened?" Naruto said

A hunter nin soon landed near Zabuza, the symbol on the masked was the mark of Kiri.

"I'm sorry about this incident, I was tracking him down for days." Said the hunter nin.

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza and felt his neck, which had two senbon embedded in it, to find a pulse.

"He's dead." Kakashi said to everyone.

Everyone was shocked that the enemy they just fought, was killed in an instant by the hunter nin.

The hunter nin then grabbed Zabuza.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to burn the body." The hunter nin said as the hunter nin performed a hand sign and disappeared.

With the hunter nin and Zabuza gone, Kakashi turned towards Tazuna and his students.

"Alright everyone, lets-" Kakashi didn't finish as he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" his team yelled.

"Carry him and we'll bring him to my house so he can rest." Tazuna said.

Naruto and Tatsumaru took one of Kakashi's arms over their shoulder and followed Tazuna to his home.

(A/N): Another chapter is done. I apologize for the wait as I had things come from one day after another. Also I kind of had a bit of trouble thinking of what should I add to this part or decide not to. Another problem was that my laptop overheats and shuts off over long periods of work so I constantly had to wait for it to cool down and continue. Luckily my file was saved all the time so I didn't have to retype anything. Looking for the Japanese names is what also took a great toll on the laptop so that delayed it even further. Before you ask, I have this laptop sitting perfectly on top of a portable fan that is set on medium, though relentless searching will cause an overheat. Well with this chapter down, I'll begin typing up the next chapter.** R&R**


	5. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone, Kage here. I know this story hasn't been updated in a while and I'm here to say that I haven't given up. School started last week for me and it's my senior year. I'm busy with classes, being a battalion staff in my school's jrotc, and also the anime club president at my school. So in short, I can't really work on the story till things have settled down. Story wise though, Ch 5 was one third done before school started but I haven't been able to actually work on it since school started. I'm sorry to those that put my story on alerts as I know you are waiting for the next chapter. When I have the time, I'll continue working on Ch 5 and eventually upload it so you can continue reading the story. So until then everyone.-Kage

PS: This message will be replaced when Ch 5 is finished.


End file.
